Sono hanabira - a couple of antics
by yurimagination
Summary: This series is based on mainly mai x reo, yuuna x nanami, with a little of sara and kaede thrown in... there may be some grammar errors but i will try and go back to fix them once i finish the series (no promises, sorry). i will try and post as often as i can, please stay tuned. thank you. note: i do not own any of the characters/title i write about, they are fanmade
1. Chapter 1

Sono hanabira – A couple of antics

Reo p.o.v.: "zzz" I tossed and turned on my warm bed. "zzz" I was sleeping soundly, too soundly actually because I should up by now. Today was the first day of school after a short scheduled break. I'm sleeping in because I was staring at the good night text mai sent me while giggling in happiness for a good 5 hours. I am having a dream right now but it's kind of turning into a dream that I never had before:

" _ah" I moaned as my right nipple was pinched slightly. "You're really sensitive today reo." Mai whispered that into my right ear while caressing my chest. "mai~!" I shouted in ecstasy. "How are you down here, I wonder." Mai said as trailing here slender fingers to my lower region then lightly touching it. I gasped while squeezing the sheets with my hand. "Mai… I'm going to… ah!"_

Mai p.m.: I'm on my way to reo's apartment to wake her up after I tried calling her for 30 minutes. Now we are both late. After I got ready, grabbed my lunch box and greeted my parents I ran out. "I wonder why reo wasn't answering." I thought to myself as entering her apartment complex. As walked up the stairs and opened the door I heard a strange but familiar noise coming from reo's bedroom. Is she moaning? No that couldn't be it… could it? I made my way to her bed side and noticed that I was right, she was whimpering while her face was really red from blushing. I leaned over hesitantly to wake her up, got up real fast and hugged my waist. Is she still asleep? "Mai~ I wuv yoouuu! Ah!" she said with her eye closed. I stood there In shock until (like an idiot) I said something. "umm… reo?" No response. "I-"just then reo's eye shot open. Her head creaked up at me slowly with an aura of pure darkness. Her grip around my waist became tighter and tighter. I am beginning to fear for my life. Normally reo looks like a cute small animal but now she looks like a cobra tightening its grip around its victim. "You saw?" she said in a scary but oddly innocent way. "I… I don't know what you mean…" I said as averting my eyes. She tightened her snake grip more as I flinch. "Ok, ok. I saw you but it's nothing to get mad about, it's perfectly normal… it was really cute!" I said confidently. "You… you…" she started to say something as her aura became even darker. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It was an accident!" I said in a panic. Reo let go of my waist and looked down sadly while sitting up on her knees. I started to get nervous at what she was going to say next she let out a noise. At first I thought it was hiccup until I saw tear drop fall to her clenched fists, I realized that she was crying. "Waaah!" she started crying even louder. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I felt like I was going to cry just from watching her. Just then, dropped my book bag and quickly leaped forward and hugged her while stroking her hair. "Hey, hey it's okay. It's perfectly normal. Don't cry." I whispered into her ear. "It's normal?" she said after she stopped crying. "Yes, it happens to me sometimes too. I believe it's called a 'wet dream' so don't cry, okay?" I said to reassure her, actually it's been happening 3 times a week since reo and I started our relationship. "Okay…" she said while wiping the tears away and smiling. "She's so cute" I thought. I panting as she snuggles close to me. If she doesn't stop so cute I'm going to her "dream" come true, my finger started twisting in place making groping motions. Wait, we have to be at school. I down at reo and frowned at having to break the hug. I pushed her and told her that we are going her quickly to get ready but stopped and started blushing, furiously. She looked at her disheveled bed and directly at a huge wet spot about the size of her head. "ah… kawaguchi." (Kawaguchi is a famous lake in japan) as I said that I noticed reo's eyebrow twitch in anger. "Right… well I will wait for you down stairs!" I said while running for the door. "MAI~ YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and I was giggling in my escape. END. Next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Mai p.o.v.: as we walked to school together, I got this sinking feeling in my gut. Why you ask? Well… reo is completely ignoring me. I let out sigh so loud that reo could could hear it from where she was walking in front of me "Reo~ I'm sowwy! pwease forgive me." I said in a cutesty voice because I found out that it's one of her weaknesses. "Hmph!" she said while turning away and sped up.

We made it to the classroom but it seemed that reo might still be mad, I tried to talk to her but the teacher walked in and class started before I could:

Teacher: "everyone, your attention please. I have some important news. I will be taking a short leave of absence and you will be getting a substitute for a week or two. And I probably don't need to ask you to behave."

A girl raised her hand in response.

Teacher: "yes?"

Student A: "may I ask why you are leaving ma'am?"

The teacher sighed as if expecting that question then she started fidgeting in place and blushing, which was really out of character.

Teacher: "actually… I'm… getting married…"

The girls shrieked at the suprising declaration. My attention was too focused on reo though for any of that to matter. Oddly enough, reo was paying a considerable amount of attention and she to be in awe at the teachers words. Reo noticed me staring and quickly turned away. Was she still mad?

Class ended and all the girls were chatting and gossiping, all except for reo that is, she seemed to be engrossed while moving a pencil along a piece of paper. What is she doing? As I wondered that, a girl walked passed her then stopped abruptly and ran over to peer over reo's shoulder while blushing and admiring whatever she was doing. Hmm? The nosy girl called over a few other girls until there was a whole crowd. I have to see what's going on… I got up and headed over there in curiously and pushed my pushed my way through the girls while they watched me too. When I got close enough I noticed that she was drawing some sort of picture. Just when I realized what she was drawing, I stood there in shock:

At the bottom of reo's math homework was a portrait, it was messy and childish but was clearly recognizable as reo and I. the picture showed reo and I facing each other while standing with smiles on our faces. We are wearing pretty elegant dresses. There is dialogue in the background:

 _Priest:_ _Do you, kawamura reo, take sawaguchi mai to be your lawfully wedding wife?"_

 _Reo: "I do…"_

 _Mai: "I love you reo~"_

Just as I read those words my heart skip at least five beat, then while realizing what I just saw I heard reo giggling to herself in happiness. Unable to contain myself any longer, I pounced on reo. "REO~" I shouted while kissing her face. Reo crumpled the paper and threw it out the window. And turned to question me "did… did you see?" she asked. "See what?" I responded innocently while smiling. Our classmates were giggling behind me. "N-nothing" she stammer nervously then sighed in relief. I wonder when she will realize what just happened… oh, she started blushing, and here it comes. "d-did you just k-k-k-kiss me… in front of everyone here?" but by the time she finished that sentence, I was already by the door making my second escape of the day. I left without a response then stopped a peeked my head to say something" goodbye my love… we shall meet again, on our wedding day!" I said dramatically as if rehearsing lines of a play and gave an "air kiss" with my hand while winking. "MAI!" reo said enraged while chasing me out the classroom and down the hallway as I was laughing. Our classmates were still giggling during our escapade. END. Next chapter.


End file.
